


The horrible/amazing deal

by Olivia_angel_of_Chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_angel_of_Chuck/pseuds/Olivia_angel_of_Chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are best friends, but all of that goes away when they make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The horrible/amazing deal

Cas was always good at math. He was good in school in general, but he refused to be in any upper level classes. The pressure his parents put on him drives him mad, so he's stopped trying to be advanced. He was over the moon when his best friend Dean got into the same class.

Dean was average. He understood everything that he needed to and that's it. Occasionally he would ask Cas for help and Cas always would.

They have been friends since second grade when Dean moved into town. Seven years later, they are freshmen at the only high school in their small town.

It was a Wednesday during that part of class when everyone was supposed to be working on the worksheet, but no one was. Somehow they had gotten onto the topic of "who's hot and who's not". Cas always hated this topic because Dean would try and set him up with someone. He would jokingly call Cas "The Kissing Virgin". After ten solid minutes of Dean being the annoying person he was, Cas gave in.

"Why do you even care?" Cas would start.

"Because I'm your best friend and I want to help you," Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about a deal?" Cas caught deans attention. Dean nodded.

"If you remember to ask me Wednesday next week in this class, I'll tell you," Cas said, fully aware of Deans attention span. He would probably forget by tomorrow. Dean agreed.

Dean would make sure he remembered. He made five reminders. He put a sticky not in his math notebook. He put another one in his wallet. He wrote it on his hand and binder. Finally, he told his younger brother Sam to remind him of an important thing (he wasn't going to tell Sam what it was). Sam has a great memory.

Dean walks into class on a mission. He was finally going to find out. He was ecstatic.

"So Cas, guess what day it is," Dean started.

"Pizza day?" Cas asked. He had forgotten about the deal he made.

"Wrong. It's Wednesday, the day I finally get to help you get a date." Cas froze. He was internally screaming. He couldn't believe Dean remembered. It was over. He wasn't going to lie to his friend nor is his friend going to let him back out.

They say in silence for a few seconds. Then Dean broke it. "So who is it?"

"Can I tell you later?" Cas asked

"No, you're not getting out of it."

"I'm not trying to get out of it. I just don't want to say it in class. I can tell you after class is over."

"Fine, but you can't get out of it. I know where you live." It's true. Dean did know where he lived. He wouldn't come over though. Dean came out as bisexual in eighth grade and was never allowed back in Cas's house. His parents weren't exactly accepting. But none of that matters. Cas cannot get out of this. He dug a hole he can't get out of. It's over.

Class went on agonizingly slow. Cas couldn't think of a way to actually speak the words "I like you" to Dean. He took out an index card and started writing.

I feel stupid writing this down, but  
It's you,  
I like you.

Cas feels queasy. He folds it four times into a small little surface.

The bell rang. Dean immediately asked about it and Cas just gave him the small card. While Dean was opening it, Cas walked out of class and got lost in the crowd. He knew running away from his problems is a bad idea, but it's the only one right now.

Cas got into second period with two minutes to spare. He would have gotten there sooner, but he is taking different routes through the school and almost got lost. His face passed the phase of blushing that was cute. His entire face was red. He was breathing hard. His heart wanted to leave his chest. He couldn't focus on the seemingly endless class. 

Each of his classes were like this. The different route to class. The slight anxiety attack. The weirdly long classes. 

At lunch, he and Dean would normally go off campus. Since that wouldn't work, Cas got hot lunch from the school. He ate it in the bleachers by the football field to hide.

At the end of the day, Cas ended up walking home. Cas needed a way home because he was not sitting in a confined vehicle with the one person he doesn't want to talk to for twenty minutes. When he got home, Cas locked himself in his room. The next day, he got a ride to school from his older sister, Anna. 

This was it. He couldn't avoid it. He wasn't going to skip class. He had to go. He just wasn't going to talk to Dean. Cas walked into class with about 30 seconds left. Enough time for Dean to notice him walk in and sit at a desk across the room. Dean got up and confronted Cas. 

"What the hell Cas. You give me this note and the don't talk to me for a day!" Dean started. His rant would've continued if the bell didn't ring. The teacher came up to the front a made everyone sit down. Cas was the first one out of the class. Dean never had a chance of catching up. 

His day continued like the day before with the exception of getting home. Cas was walking home when he heard his name being called behind him. 

It was Dean. 

It was Dean. What was Cas supposed to do. He couldn't outrun Dean. He decided to get out of the way of other people. This was none of their business anyways. Cas waited for Dean around the corner of the school. 

"I didn't get an answer this morning, so what the hell Cas!" Dean looked pissed. Cas looked away. "I'm sorry Cas. It's just... I don't know what happened. You gave me this freaking note and then just avoided me for a day. I don't know what to think," Dean said a lot more calmly. 

"I'm sorry. I never should have made that deal. I never should have told you. I regret every bit of it," Cas started. He wasn't about to stop. He has so much to say. "It's just I don't want to lose you. Not just as a crush, but as a friend," Cas kept going. 

"Cas," Dean said trying to get a word in. 

"I don't have any friends besides you and the ones you hang out with. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." 

"Cas." 

"You are the only one in my life besides my family that I actually care about. After they find out that I like guys, that will change." 

"Cas." 

"I need you in my life, as a friend or more than one. Please don't leave me. I can even get over it if it make you feel uncomfortable. Please." 

Dean gave up on talking. Clearly he wasn't going to get a chance to. Instead, Dean grabbed each side of Cas's face and just looked him in his eyes. Cas shut up right then.

"Don't regret any of it. I don't want to lose you either. You are the best friend I've ever had. I will never leave you," Dean whispered so only Cas could hear him. 

Dean moved his hands to Cas's waist and leaned in. Cas just stood there dumbfounded. What was he suppose to do. He kind of just stood there. 

Dean pressed his lips onto Cas's. He wasn't going for anything big. Dean knew Cas had never kissed anyone before. Dean leaned back slightly and Cas accidentally chased him.

Cas was breathing hard, partly because of the kiss, but also because of all the talking he just did. Dean chuckled a bit at Cas's sudden silence. Dean broke the silence. 

"I feel stupid saying this out loud, 

but it's you, 

I like you."


End file.
